


iRobot

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Try, Try Again [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Body Horror, Body Modification, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Cyborg Reed, Elijah Gives No Fucks, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Whump, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Protective Elijah Kamski, This is dark friendos, cyborg, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: PREQUEL TO TRY TRY AGAINYou don't need to read it to understand!-Gavin Reed has never felt truly human. Not as a kid. Not as a teen. And definitely not as an adult. But maybe, with everything he's been through, that's not so bad.The progression of a human to something else, via a mad scientist brother turned genius inventor, his teacher, and a whole lot of thirium.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: Try, Try Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. i used to know love

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE! Fair warning, this is absolutely dark! Gavin's father is not nice, and Gavin, the self-sacrificing idiot, is too protective of his genius big bro. That being said, this is setup to my fic [Try, Try Again], and it explains how Gavin became who he is.

“GAVIN!” The bellowing voice echoed throughout the house. ‘ _ Why couldn’t he have heroes for neighbors? _ ’ Gavin rolled his eyes, looking to Elijah as the nerd scrambled to put away  _ Portal 2 _ . It was a lazy Saturday of 2013, and the rain outside kept the 9 and 11 year olds from doing anything until mom got home.

Tonight, though, it seemed that dad had been her home and to avoid Elijah getting in trouble, Gavin exited the room first. He quietly headed down the steps, knowing exactly where to step to keep the stairs from groaning under his weight. He made it to the living room quietly, and looked into the room. No lights were on, just blue and grey light filtering in through the window and tv: his father a lone figure in the darkened room.

Vincent Kamski. A tall, lanky man, with a brown crew cut for his hair, and bright green eyes, toxic green eyes, eyes that Gavin never could remember being warm. Gavin purposefully scuffed his foot on the floor, and the other turned. “Yes, dad?”

He couldn’t remember much of the yelling; something about not doing something right. Gavin started to tune these conversations out, only months til he turned 10 and yet he thought he was pretty good at zoning out til things were close to getting worse.

These bursts had been common for years. Something, small, insignificant, would set the man off, hiding the real problems that a young boy never could know of. As he grew up, he predicted, he adapted, he protected- making sure Elijah got to grow up without some mess of a man holding him back. Vincent would push, would break, and Gavin would drag himself to his brother, collapse, crumble. A mother’s hands that weren’t his blood would patch him up.

He was 11 when his father left the first scar on him. Him and Vincent had a fight about his mom buying him a gun- locked away til he was sixteen but a gift nonetheless. Gavin had taken a liking to cops, watching shows like NCIS and Criminal Minds and Cops. He would watch the news to see if he could name the officers he spotted, and then would start reading laws onlines and watching YouTube videos of arrests. He almost had Miranda Rights memorized. During their latest fight, Gavin fighting back, he got pushed down, smashing his face off the step. The cut was deep, close to the eye, across his nose. They had to go to the hospital, and Gavin learned to lie with a smile. “I fell down the steps- tripped on one of my dice.”

“My dice,” Elijah’s voice was so flat, thirteen, his professor beside him having drove Gavin in. Of course this was a lie, but the nurses believed him, and Elijah backed him up.

Vincent wasn’t home when they got there, so Amanda stuck by for them, and Gavin worked on the thirium 200 solution with Elijah and her help. Gavin knew Amanda knew, how could she not, but they said nothing. Gavin didn’t want to. This was a family he loved, wrapping his arm around Elijah and telling him he missed a wire.

When Gavin was 12, he met the man to change his life. Lieutenant Fowler. It was about time for the nightly news to come on, the street bathed in artificial light, and Gavin was outside, locked out of his house when the parents took Elijah to some kind of smart kid thing. Gavin bet Vincent came back to make sure he couldn’t get in, so, tired of playing around, he asked a neighbor to call an officer to help him get in. And there was the lieutenant. He was a pretty cool guy, arriving in his own car, police cap tucked under his arm and badge hanging on his neck. He let Gavin ask all kinds of questions, and in return, Gavin didn’t get defensive at the questions he received. He didn’t answer truthfully, of course he didn’t, but the lieutenant offered good advice anyways.

“If something goes bad in one of these- playground fights… You make a scene alright? Leave as many signs of a fight you can. Well- here you go. I’ll be calling your parents to let them know I had to open the door, but you sure your babysitter is coming?”

“Yeah, she went to her house to see if she had a spare key. I’ll call her once I get inside, she’s just five minutes down the road! Thank you Mr. Fowler!” The man reached down, ruffling his hair and Gavin went inside.

His parents did get home, and Elijah ran to his brother, checking him over then smacking the back of his head. “Idiot! Why didn’t you call one of us sooner!” Their mom came over, Vincent heading to his room with a glare.

“Don’t yell at him Elijah, he was very adult about it. You got to meet the lieutenant today- I hope you didn’t annoy him.” Gavin went off into a ramble then, and after the two brothers ate they were sent to bed.

Then Gavin turned 13. Elijah was on the verge of a breakthrough, Amanda guiding him and even Gavin knew something big was about to happen. Vincent seemed more pissed, leaving to go gambling- and wasn’t that a fun day he found out that’s what Vincent did with his mom’s hard-earned money. He groaned as he heard yelling already, coming home from school and rubbing his new scar. It felt good to rub there, the texture of scarred skin under his fingers and the pressure on his face.

“Come on! You surely can do better than tha-”

“Oh shut up you wheezing bag of mold. Eli, need help with the replacement joints?” Elijah looked relieved to have Gavin there, nodding quickly. Of course Vincent rounded on him, and Gavin rolled his eyes, already seeing the angry toxic greens narrow on him. “Et-gay o-ing-gay.” He spoke, and Elijah’s eyes flicked between them before he took off up their steps. Given the time, there was another hour or so before Amanda got home. 

And of course it was spent fighting, Gavin coming out with a car door slamming and leaving, and a couple new bruises he hid with a baggy coat. It was something he got from the school, when he left the house without anything but his shoes and his homework he carefully folded and placed in his pockets. It was cold as hell out, and the school lent him a coat. He asked to keep it, and paid the five dollars they wanted. A quick sow with some thread, he now had a nice, baggy brown coat, sturdy and thick. It was obviously meant for like, an adult in highschool, but he liked it anyways. He’d grow into it.

The rest of the time was spent with Elijah, helping him work on his next project. Amanda came over, and soon the three of them fell into a comfortable talk of electronics and wires. Amanda left when mom came home, waving to the boys, and they helped mom with dinner. Vincent didn’t come home til late of course, and they all sat and ate.

It was months later everything came to a boil. Fights more expected, Gavin coming to his brother’s defense, Gavin coming home to anger and clashes. Elijah had finals coming up, the thought of his brother graduating college while he managed highschool making Gavin more proud than anything else. But of course finals meant Vincent pushed harder. Any small mistake Elijah made, any slip up- Gavin would step in, distract, take the anger and lead it away from Elijah. An unspoken trust that Gavin would always have Elijah’s back.

Amanda had just left, praising Elijah on how close he was to his newest invention. Full out prosthetics, a set of hips and legs, and an arm. He had a rat that was half-and-half at this point, the thirium 200 in it keeping it alive and active. Gavin was so impressed, calling it Terminouser. They hadn’t heard her car door close yet, and then there was the arguing. Vincent, the dumb prick, was arguing with Amanda of all people. He could hear them yelling- Elijah was spending too much time on projects and not studying in Vincent’s eyes. Gavin rubbed his brother’s back, as Amanda told him exactly what she thought of him, leaving the boys alone all the time and all the bruises on Gavin. She didn’t blame him, not to his face, but Gavin could still feel the burn of fear in the back of his neck and down his spine. Hot-cold burn, like dry ice in his blood.

Then there was silence. A grey sky of an oncoming storm. The silence unnerved Elijah more than anything else. “Hey hey, look at me- I got this. I’ll go down, he’ll yell and get a hit or two out of him, and it’ll be fine.” Elijah’s eyes were sad when he looked down to him.

“You shouldn’t have to take ‘a hit or two’.”

“I know, but we both know who’s the pretty face and who can kick ass in this duo.” Flashing a grin, he made his way out the room, a two finger salute to the other. “I got this! You just relax, we can watch some Avengers after.”

“No let’s watch the last Dateline episode- see if we can guess the killer again.” Gavin nodded excitedly to that and went downstairs. Making sure it was silent til he got to the bottom, he went towards the kitchen. The front door was open, the screen door doing nothing to block the wind from blowing in. He went over to the fridge, noticing that Vincent was bent over the sink. He could see the empty beer bottle, and  _ phck _ , he hated beer.

Opening the fridge to alert the other, a fight where he surprises Vincent is never good, he watches as the man turns on him. He was slightly drunk, and there was a faint red imprint on his face.  _ ‘Amanda slapped him hah!’ _ It was then he noticed the bottle was broken, and the pure rage in the other’s eyes. The way knuckles whitened around the bottle, shaking subtly, and the way Vincent’s breathing sped up. “ _ You. _ ” The man started, a raspy, smoker’s snarl leaving him. Gavin’s blood felt like ice and he felt everything tense. The need to fight or flight kicked in so strong, and as Vincent stepped forward once, Gavin stepped back.

His hand was loosely wrapped around a cartoon of grape juice. Fowler’s words from years ago came back to him, and suddenly he knew what he had to do. He had to keep Elijah safe. He had to keep his family together. He was faster and smaller than Vincent. ‘ _ Make a scene _ .’ He opened the grape juice than splashed it violently on the floor, watching it stain his red sweatpants for a second before taking off around the spill. He went out the front door, thinking of running to the corner store down the road.

But he wasn’t fast enough, hearing the other slip and stumble. He made it to the sidewalk before he felt a strong push into the road. He fell into the mailbox, and there was a part of his head that thought, ‘ _ I’m going to have to explain why my head dented the mailbox. _ ’ He was laying on the road, feeling his vision swim and blur. Then he heard the the truck start up. Vincent owned something older, noiser. You could always tell it apart. ‘ _ Aren’t I in the road? _ ’ His hand felt the asphalt under him, and he tried to sit up, scooting aside, but felt his head spin again and couldn’t move.

He opened his eyes and saw light- then darkness as pain hit everything. The pain was so intense, he wasn’t even sure he was screaming despite trying to. He could faintly hear Eli screaming, and then there was Vincent. Screaming, pain, screaming, pain, screaming-

**_Bang._ ** Silence, silence for several minutes. Then tires screeching. No one else talked. Silence, and another rumble, something so natural and soothing. “Gavin- Gavin!”


	2. cause i had a fire, passion, and desire

Gavin woke up to a bright light, and for a moment he thought about all the movies he watched. Was he dying? He didn’t want to die, but he couldn’t turn his head away from the light. When he tried to look to the left, he could feel the want to move, but his eyes remained upwards. He wanted to move, do anything, but it was like he wasn’t in his own body for a moment. Everything felt weighed down by stones and so, so cold. Then something crackled in the back of his neck, in-between his shoulder blades, and he started to  _ scream _ . The pain was so intense again, and he could vaguely hear his mother's voice, though the sound was muffled as though his head was underwater. Eventually, he couldn’t see anything again, and darkness claimed him.

When he woke again, he felt like he had been asleep for 800 years rather than a couple days. The bright light was tilted away, and he recognized the color of the basement ceiling, a dulled navy blue. He turned his eyes to the left again, and Elijah was sitting there, worry etched deep into his face. Amanda stood behind him, and to his right was his mother. They were all in scrubs, gloves on, purple and red staining them. He could smell the iron tang of blood, knowing it from all the times he needed to be patched up, yet it was different. 

He could hear Eli crying, and turned his head to him. His jaw felt so stiff when he tried to talk, and it took a couple attempts. He now noticed his body felt- like static. A constant buzz inside his skin. “Hey Eli, don’t cry.” Even his voice sounded odd, and Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed, scrunching his nose up. Elijah came over and held Gavin’s hand, and in that moment he felt how hollow his body was. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Eventually they got him to sit up, and no one was speaking much. His mom would ask for a vital read, Elijah would ask for a diagnostic. It wasn’t til his voice rose, all static and crackle and worry, that anyone paused to look at him, actually look at him. “Why is everyone acting like I’m dead?” He didn’t mean to make his mom cry, but she started to, and Amanda comforted her. Elijah was the one to comfort him, taking the hand that felt so much more heavy yet hollow. It was stiff, hard to move. Like a lagging computer from five years ago.

“Cause uh- Gav- bro- you did die.” Gavin blinked, looking down to himself. There was a large, angry scar over his chest, two sides discolored from each other. He swallowed, feeling the static and pushed the blanket off his legs. Both felt stiff like his one arm, and when he squeezed the knee, it didn’t give as much as before.

“The synthetics… I- have them in me, don’t I?”

“See, I knew you were smarter than you let on. But uh- yeah. Along with- a lot of other changes.”

Eventually his mom and Amanda joined in, and the three of them explained what happened. Gavin had died, but in a desperate attempt to save him, the three chipped together with Elijah’s technology, Amanda’s steady hand, and his mother’s medical knowledge and saved him. Gavin was now part  _ robot _ of all things.

The next week was spent under surveillance. To make sure nothing would quit on him, and that his body could run on thirium 200. As Elijah passed through finals, Gavin was being upgraded as his stress relief, and eventually, he was as good as any kid his age. With Amanda’s help, Elijah started a company- Cyberlife- when he graduated. They found cheap property in the heart of Detroit, and the whole family moved.

It was then Gavin went back into school. He changed his name with his mom’s permission, going from Gavin Kamski to Gavin Reed, his birth mother’s name. Simply, he didn’t want people harassing him at school to know Elijah better. Moving from outside of the city to in it was definitely a change, one that left Gavin anxious as he knew he wasn’t like anyone else. As far as the school knew he was, as far as the world knew, he was. Gavin’s mom still worked at the same hospital, and nothing changed in his records health wise, yet the secret was heavy on his shoulders. Thankfully he wasn’t the only one who knew. Elijah finished making thirium 310 and biocomponents by the next year, and Gavin helped of course. The blue mixture was so much weirder than the purple to him, but Elijah happily explained his plan as special biocomponents were fitted to Gavin’s body.

His next project was to make an assistant to help their mom. Gavin loved watching, and as ‘Chloe’ came together, he found himself trying to help out Elijah achieve his dream, as he pushed his to the back burner. He just wanted to live and get through highschool, the rest could come later. So he worked on the joints and the chassis, and Elijah and Amanda would work on the wires and the brains.

And that’s how the time pressed on. Elijah and Amanda would work on Chloe, Elijah and Gavin would work on his body and hers, and Gavin would work on getting through school. With more upgrades, Gavin was able to get back into track with other kids his age. The mental upgrades Elijah did allowed Gavin to do better in school, even if it came with headaches. He got a new jaw when his old one gave up, Elijah putting an ‘upgrade’ of sharp teeth in for self-protection. When his legs couldn’t keep up with track, they were built faster, stronger. By the time he graduated from highschool at age 17, he was slightly better than a normal human was- just in general.

His family of mom, Amanda, and Elijah supported the dream he kept on the backburner, and he found himself in college and academy straight out of highschool. And of course, Elijah chased his dream too- and succeeded later in the year at long last. Chloe passed the Turing Test, and Elijah became famous overnight. CyberLife came out with the mass produced line, and soon Elijah had a team to help him make more and more androids. To do different jobs. 

Gavin should’ve known his happiness wasn’t meant to last though. Him and Elijah managed to stay close, the upgrades never ending, even when Gavin became a cop. Eventually, there was nothing left to replace, to get better, without making him outright into an android- something neither brother wanted. 

He had a metal jaw of sharp teeth that could bite into a car. He had claws and synthetic limbs and muscles that allowed him to run as fast as one of the officer androids that eventually joined. He didn’t tire, he didn’t need to sleep as much- for a long time he couldn’t eat til Elijah gave him a ‘holding tank’ that would require monthly cleaning. But he didn’t need to do- human things. An odd feeling settled in him, but with work- he couldn’t focus on it.

Elijah’s focus settled on Cyberlife, with the promise that he would always be there to repair him, and they only talked as the years crept on. He was fine with this, of course, they were both grown men, and Gavin had a new goal- be the best damn cop the DPD ever saw. He worked with now Captain Fowler and it was a dream come true. Sure, he found out quickly there was a lot less heroics than the shows, but it didn’t bother him. At the end of the day, he still was helping people. Now, half man half machine, working towards the top of the DPD chain- he felt… Hollow.

This feeling only increased when Amanda passed away in 2027. When Amanda passed, Elijah was 25 and Gavin was 23. They met at the funeral, their mom hugging them both. It was an event of course, Amanda Stern was well known for being the Elijah Kamski’s teacher. Gavin realized he was so glad that his relation to Elijah wasn’t public. He knew there were rumors of himself getting a promotion at work, as he was already working with a detective. If they were true- Gavin doubted it. He was good, of course, but he’d only been with the DPD for three years now. He also knew by heart how to be careful, to not push himself more than he should, to explain his ‘good health’ away, to explain the scars away. Knew how to lie, to grin and bare- how to not be himself.

The funeral was spent congratulating Elijah and Amanda’s work, and by the end of it Gavin could see his brother’s reluctance to exist, let alone be here. “Popularity sucks huh.”

“Sucks more dick than a gay pornstar.” Gavin laughed at that, playfully punching Elijah’s shoulder as they disappeared behind the building. “Missed talking to you Terminouser.” Snorting at that, Gavin didn’t stop the reply. They both sounded different, Gavin’s voice wasn’t loud and proud- it was harsh and tired. Elijah’s wasn’t smooth and excited, it was eloquent and quiet. So much had changed since the incident, and Gavin missed the days he was eleven, playing with his brother and watching silly movies. 

“Missed talking to you too weeb.” They both shared a laugh though, Elijah turning and looking over Gavin.

“How’s everything treating you? The upgrades I mean.”

“Good as ever. How’s Cyberlife holding up?”

“Annoying the shit out of me, what’s new. I mean, I love my creation, don’t get me wrong, but now Cyberlife has it up it’s ass that deviants are ‘bad’ and hell Gav- how do I tell them Chloe’s been a deviant for a year now? How do I tell them I knew this would happen?”

“Eli- you know you can’t. If you say this was expected, people will fear this. It will be stopped, and everything you’ve worked hard for destroyed. You have to be the neutral face to this.”

“But I don’t want to be the bad guy Gavin.”

Turning, he pulled his brother into a hug- then promptly smacked him on the back of the head. “You aren’t- you are protecting yourself and the future deviants that will pop up with time. Just- don’t lose sight of what you’ve created. You were aiming for assistance, but now you’ve made the future you chaotic bitch.” Gavin smiled, Elijah punching him in the replaced arm and wincing.

“Oh hell those muscles are not nice to hit!”

“No  _ shit _ .” They laughed again and returned to the party. Elijah was more at ease, but Gavin felt- stranded again.

Despite his rise to the top, Gavin didn’t make many friends. Sure, there was Tina Chen, they were friends because they caught each other going to a pride parade while they were both in academy and she sorta adopted him as her best friend. But other than that- his guardedness, his temper, the defense to be hostile and keep people away- it worked as it should. He stood among people he would never know, under-dressed and an oddity. Eventually he found his mom and told her he was slipping out. He messaged his brother to call him when he had time, he would be around. 

Alone he walked back, messaging Tina about hitting a bar and then making a turn for it.


	3. now all i require are circuits and wires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA SoRRY I FORGOT! I was so busy with moving and everything that I completely forgot about this! I won't ramble much here but check out the end notes for more details on future projects!

The next year, Elijah and him stopped talking. Cyberlife changed hands as Elijah stepped down, backed away. That was the moment androids stopped being something he was proud of, and instead turned to mass-produced drones, with little singularity to them. Just better and better, more and more. Cyberlife stopped caring about creating and focused on profit, and Gavin felt himself grow bitter to the dead-eyed drones. He knew deviants, and would try to find them homes in his apartment building- ran by a deviant under a false name.

The reason he stayed there. It was shady, and those not-humans-in-disguise were shady Red Ice users and gangsters. Those not human would come to him for repairs and thirium. Those not human would come to him for help. Stranded and now a lifeline to so many, Gavin accepted his life, his foot in-foot out life, and felt it weigh heavily on his  shoulders.

When Anderson got the Red Ice bust, the whole DPD celebrated his promotion to lieutenant. He liked the guy- really, he was a good leader, a sound friend, and while they never got close due to him being a  _ damn _ good detective and Gavin afraid of him noticing the cracks in his persona… Gavin looked up to the man. The next month, Anderson’s kid was born, and Gavin finally got Detective. 

The pain really manifested two years later. Gavin met a guy, he was cute, caring- couldn’t come home due to some messy relationship problems he was trying to get out of, but he was fun. They hung out at some bar Gavin never really heard of before. For a solid five months they would ‘date’, meeting at the bar, sometimes heading to the back rooms to mess around, but never went home. Then another, actual deviant, told Gavin the truth, and Gavin confronted the guy.

A non-deviant. An android with his LED turned off. Working there to gain repeat customers, any way necessary. It worked- Gavin would always order drinks despite them doing nothing, for both of them. He felt hurt, betrayed, and in the end, his own pain had the guy deviating. They met outside the bar, and Gavin had hope for half a minute that he’d actually go home with someone for the first time. 

Then the bar owner came out, with two other guys- two other androids. Gavin tried to save him, he did, but the owner was the guy’s owner. He was powered down and the bar owner apologized to him. Everything felt even more hollow and empty, and Gavin resolved to never open his heart to anyone- afraid they were just another guy to get reset.

The first time Gavin looked at himself after all of this, he noticed the true oddity of what he was. He peeled back the skin, watching purple bubble under steel wires, and quickly replaced it again. He was a human, who could breathe and eat and drink, feel the pain of being full, feel the rhythm of his heart. Now he was- a thing. A cydroid, part robot, whole freak. He was a human before his father killed him, he was a normal man with big dreams and now he was a being, split in half by whom he was supposed to help and whom he wanted to. Split in half by the side that knew about deviants, and the side that followed the law.

It wasn’t til Hank’s kid died and Hank lost himself to grief that Gavin made a choice of what he really was. Gavin Reed was a detective. A detective of the Central Detroit Police Department. And he was a cydroid, a quiet supporter of deviants, and he made sure that he could guide those he encountered to safety by remaining alone, taking on cases he thought were deviants trying to get free. Gavin knew what he risked, but as he walked through his apartment building, noticing all the deviants who smiled to him and he smiled back to…

He was still a hero in his own way. Androids were just as alive as he was, wires and plastic caged behind coding. He didn’t know how they would break free, but the day they did, he hoped he could see it. He entered his apartment, calling Elijah, hoping to hear from him, maybe get an upgrade or two. He flipped his badge in his hand and pet his cats as he sat down.

It was New Year’s Eve of 2037 that Gavin came to his brother’s house, dressed in a warm sweater. Several ‘Chloes’ walked around, yet his own scanner provided names for each one of them. He stood by the fireplace, looking out the window as Elijah joined him. “Can you feel it?”

“What are you talking about shitlord.”

“Change. Look how many deviant Chloes there are. Look how many deviants live in that apartment of yours. There’s more you know- so many more.”

“I know.”

Gavin sipped on some warmed thirium, the purple sludge warming his system even more. “I overheard from a little mockingbird that Cyberlife wants to dip it’s toes further into your work.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.”

“No Gavin,  _ specifically _ , your work.” That got grey eyes to look over. Elijah looked like such a bitch, his hair tied back with the sides shaved. “They are sending a deviant hunter. I don’t know when, it’s only just starting it’s prototype from what I know.”

Gavin scoffed, rolling his eyes to that. “Yeah, and Cyberlife’s never met me. Their deviant hunter can suck my ass.” Eli laughed at that, shaking his head and then looking to the countdown. 

“Here’s to a new year, and the change it brings!” Chloe walked over, the Chloe, different from the other’s by the beautiful navy blue dress she wore.

“Here’s to a new year and seeing our favorite detective get promoted!” Gavin laughed harshly, wrapping an arm around Elijah’s neck.

“Here’s to a new year and Cyberlife choking on a dick!”

“Here here!” They clinked their glasses at midnight, and Elijah stole a kiss from Chloe. Gavin smiled to the two and returned to his seat. He tested out his most recent upgrade one more time, wincing at the brief pain and the  _ click _ it made, as his eyes now ran in heat vision. Another wince and click- back to normal. Sure, Gavin didn’t feel human, but was that such a bad thing? Humans were kind of shitty; fragile and weak. He had a heart, a want to do good for the sake of doing good. He wanted to be good, to be a hero. He knew he could feel, could choose for himself. Sure he wasn’t entirely human, and at one point that hurt, being so hollow.

Now, he welcomed the freedom it granted. Gavin Reed was the one and only cydroid.

_ Cause I had a fire, passion and desire. _

_ Now all I require, are circuits and wires. _

_ Inside was an ocean, of soul and emotion. _

_ Then you cut me open, now all that I know is- _

_ I am a robot. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA! So updates: I moved! That's why I went dead at the end of rarepairs week and also there hasn't been much activity. I promise you I *am* working on projects(Gav60 is at 20k, I got two Reed900 solo fics that are lengthy, and some pwp somewhere-), it's just- I kinda spread myself out so much that everything I'm working on- is still not ahead far enough to bring in a beta-reader and start posting chapters pfft. 
> 
> This will be the last you see of TTA for a while, as that's something that got backburnered for a good bit. But don't worry! Lots more projects that I'm sure you guys will love are coming out shortly!
> 
> Til then, see you next time guys! (Maybe next week?)


End file.
